In any organization, whether it is professional, educational, or recreational, members struggle to learn the organization's local parlance. The longer an organization has existed, the more the organization generates terms and acronyms specific to it. As such, all members of the organization, from the newest members to the most senior members, waste valuable time asking questions and searching for the meaning of an oft-referenced term or acronym on the organization's intranets (or even the Internet). Further complicating matters is that within a given organization, an acronym or term may have different meanings to different subdivisions within the organization. As such, a user may find a definition of a term or acronym only to later discover that the definition was incorrect given the user's context.